Déclaration
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Sherlock veut faire sa déclaration à John, mais que se passe-t-il si Moriarty et un gigot s'en mêlent?


Et me revoilà avec un nouveau one-shot !

Et oui, je compte encore partir dans des délires sans nom, mais c'est comme ça qu'on même non ? (en fait, tout le monde me deteste :'( vous z'êtes méchant ! ) :D

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont issues du fruit de l'imagination de ce cher Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (et oui, on dit 'Sir', bon après, y'a aussi Sir Elton John... Mais y'a aucun rapport à part leur titre de noblesse...y'a aussi Sir paul Mccartney ! Comment ça, on s'en fout ? Okay... j'arrête de suite ! ), et aussi de l'imagination de Gatiss et Moffat.

Note de moi : Promis, il n'y aura pas de poêle à châtaignes dans cette histoire... ( Arf...)

**Enjoy it ! **

**°0OoO0°**

''Non John, je ne déplacerai pas ni la tête dans le frigo, ni les pouces du bac à légumes, ni même les lambeaux de peau suspendu au plafond.''

'' Sherlock, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu va faire de tout cela, je vais prendre l'air, je dors chez Sarah ce soir.''

'' Achète du lait en rentrant.''

'' Je... C'est ça, au revoir.''

Et le médecin, las des caprices et des expériences étranges de son colocataires, partit dans les rues de Londres.

**°0OoO0°**

_Il es parti, tu peux venir ! :D SH_

_J'arrive, et par pitié, arrête les smilies, on arrête pas de te le dire ! JM_

_Mais j'aime bien … :'( SH_

_Bon, j'abandonne, j'arrive. JM_

**°0OoO0°**

'' Bonjour Jim''

'' Hey Sherlock, ça va bien ? Tu penses qu'il reviendra quand ?''

'' Il m'a dit qu'il dormait chez Sarah donc t'a le temps _Jimmy chou_.''

'' Okay _Chéri Sherlock_, bon, on commence peut-être par la déco ?''

'' Je ne sais pas... Ranger serait déjà pas mal...''

'' Oui, j'admets. Alors commençons tout de suite, tu mets tes papiers dans des cartons et je m'occupe des tes expériences.''

'' Très bien, mais fais gaffe à mes peau séchées ! ''

'' Han, toi aussi t'en as ? Personnellement, je les fait sécher à coté de mes jambons, parce que là, dans la cuisine, ça ne fait pas sérieux...''

'' Je n'ais pas de séchoir, ni de pièces spéciale. Hey, tu sais qu'avec un ventilateur, ça sèche beaucoup plus vite ! ''

'' J'ai tenté avec mon sèche cheveux, et oui, ça marche très bien !''

'' Tu as un sèche cheveux ?''

'' Évidemment, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir les cheveux dans un sale états ! Que diraient mes clients ?''

'' Logique... Bon j'ai fini avec mes papiers !''

'' Okay, j'ai fini avec tes tubes à essaies et tout le reste ! Et j'ai découvert que tu as une tables dans ta cuisine !''

'' Très drôle Jim... Bref, je mets... des bougies ?''

'' Moui, tu peux. Tu as une nappe blanche ? Des pétales de roses ? Des verres à pieds ? Un service à vaisselle un peu chic ? Un...''

'' Ho ho ho, je tiens pas un IKEA non plus ! ''

'' Bon, on demandera à Mrs Hudson.''

'' Tiens, j'ai amener tous ce dont nous avons besoin, j'étais sûr que tu n'avais rien.''

'' Ce ne sont que des trucs de bonne femme, nappe, verre décorés, fleurs séchées...''

'' T'es gay et question virilité, on a vu mieux mon _Chéri Sherlock_ ! ''

'' Trêve de commentaire, mettons la table ! J'ai préparé le repas tout seul... alors j'ai décidé de commander Indien.''

'' Sage décision. ''

Et lorsque la table fut mise, Sherlock attendit le retour de John, et ce dernier, refusant (par politesse, par stupidité, ou par contracdiction) de dormir chez Sarah.

'' Bonsoir Sher...''

'' Viens t'asseoir.''

'' Pourquoi cette ambiance et ce repas... ?''

'' Tout cela est fait dans un seul but : te prouver à quel point tu compte pour moi.''

'' Tu m'inquiètes Sherlock, vraiment ! ''

'' Haha, je te l'avais dit que te la jouer romantique à deux francs de marcherait pas'' lança Moriarty qui débarqua dans le salon les mains dans les poches.

'' Mais merde Jim, tu devais rester dans la cuisine...''

'' Mais _Chéri Sherlock_, j'étais obligé d'intervenir, regarde la tête de John, tu l'a tromatisé le pauvre...''

'' Je pense surtout que c'est toi Jimmy chou, avec ton gigot congelé dans les mains ! Non franchement, que fais-tu avec cela ?''

'' Et bien pendant que vous dégusté un repas magnifique, moi je cherche un truc à manger et j'ai trouvé ce gigot qui traînait dans votre congèle.''

'' D'abord, bonsoir Moriarty, votre gigot, 180°-200° au four et il devrait être bon, et mettez l'ail à peine écrasé à coté, et vous pouvez aussi couper des pommes de terres en cartiers, elles sont sur l'étagère à gauche de la cuisinière. Ensuite, EXPLIQUEZ-MOI CE BORDEL !''

'' Mes pomme de terres, je les assaisonne comment ?''

'' Un filet d'huile d'olive et du thym, et vous les mettez à mis cuissons de votre gigot.''

'' Merci du conseil je...''

'' MAIS MERDE, JE SUIS CENSE FAIRE MA DECLARATION A JOHN, PAS ECOUTE UN COURS DE CUISINE !''

'' Et bah voilà _Chéri Sherlock_, c'est plus efficace quand t'es direct.''

'' Je...''

'' Mais _Jimmy chou_... y'a plus aucun charme ! ''

'' Dites...''

'' Mais siii, bon, mon gigot fais tâche, je te l'accorde, mais c'est toujours un minimum romantique non ?''

'' Je peux...''

'' Non John, on discute là, attends ! Jim, tu débarque avec un GIGOT alors que j'essaie de séduire John ! La prochaine fois, ce sera quoi ? Une friteuse ?''

'' JE PEUX PARLER !''

'' Mais bien sur, _Johnny Baby''_

''Moriarty, appelle-moi John, ce sera déjà pas mal, ensuite, j'aime bien le gigot, ta table est toujours romantique Sherlock, et j'accepte.''

'' Tu acceptes ?''

'' Sherlock... que tu peu être lent, allez vient là et embrasse-moi !''

Et le repas se termina autour d'un table, avec un gigot parfaitement cuit, deux amoureux se donnant la main sous la table, un Moriarty qui se demande s'il pourrait remplacer les pommes de terre par des flageolets, un Sherlock qui se demande s'il doit avouer à John que les peau sont de la couenne de porc, et un Watson qui se dit que ''_Johnny baby, Chéri sherlock, et Jimmy chou_'' sont des surnoms vraiment idiot.

**°0OoO0°**

Comment ça mon histoire est nulle ? :D

Vous savez que j'ai envie de manger un gigot maintenant... et perso, de l'accompagnerai plutôt d'un gratin dauphinois... ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les flageolets, mais je trouve ça dommage avec une bonne viande. Non, je ne raconte pas ma vie...

Review ? ^.^


End file.
